


The Hunt 2 - Broken

by R_rated26



Series: The Hunt Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Anger, Anger Management, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Biting, Bruises, Changing POV, Choking, Complicated Relationships, Control, Control Issues, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Erotica, F/M, Fantasy, Force Choking, Hair-pulling, Hallucinations, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Lace Panties, Loss of Control, Marking, Mental Battles, Night Terrors, Nightmares, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Poisoning, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Self-Hatred, Separation Anxiety, Sexting, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Spanking, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_rated26/pseuds/R_rated26
Summary: This is an original (erotic) fantasy concept (Book 2)Valery has hunted vampires together with Jake and his father, Bill for 6 years. 8 weeks ago Bill dies and leaves Val and Jake, 27 and 28 years old, alone in this dangerous world. 2.5 weeks ago they engaged in a turbulent relationship filled with anger, grief and an intensity that is to be felt.The atmosphere is both icy and tense after Jake grabbed Val so hard he hurt her and she had to stand up against him and stop him. After that, Jake realizes it might be time to tell her his dark secret. His revelations shock Val and for a moment, she doesn’t know if she is going to leave him. In the end, she decides to go back, but neither of them is keen to talk about the problem. The problem that suddenly becomes irrelevant when Val is bitten by a vampire and is now in excruciating pain, which is tearing Jake apart from the inside out. It triggers a childhood trauma and only adds to the problems he is already having. Can they find their way back to before Jake revealed his secret to Val? Only time will show if their need for each other is big enough to get through the obstacles their abusive relationship presents.





	

I screamed, the pain was everywhere, in every cell of my body. I twitched and writhed, tried to get away from it, but the insane burning was almost paralyzing me in alternately cramps and stiffness. 

I got a few glimpses of my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was that I was lying on the front seat of our car, Jake was yelling indistinctly. I tried to hear the words he was saying, but my body couldn’t see, feel, or at all sense anything besides the agony. 

Everything went black again, but it was like I still felt the pain in my unconscious state. 

 

My screams tore the air apart. I felt a huge pressure around my upper arms and my thighs. My body still shifted through cramps and stiffness. 

Again, I saw a few flashes of my surroundings, of Jake, looking down on me, he had a panicky expression on his face. I still couldn’t tell what he was saying to me, but I think he was carrying me somewhere. 

It was hard to keep my eyes open more than a few seconds at the time. I couldn’t think straight. It pulsated as a disease through my veins, even in my thoughts. 

The pressure around my arms and thighs relieved as I felt a bed underneath me. Seconds after it felt like two screw clamps locked around my upper arms and held me down, forced me down into the mattress while the acid still shot through me like one whiplash after the other. It was indescribable. It was unbearable. I couldn’t ease it, the screaming didn’t help, but I kept doing it anyway. 

Again, I saw a few fragments of Jake’s face looking down on me. I saw his lips moving, but I couldn’t hear him because of my shrieks. I tried to escape, move away, but I hadn’t full control over my body, and I was strapped to the bed by the two screw clamps around my arms. 

I soon found out that the screw clamps were Jake’s hands holding me down. I couldn’t gather my thoughts enough to find the reason for why he was holding me down, but I knew him, and I knew there was a reason. He wouldn’t do it if it weren’t necessary. 

Keeping track of time was difficult. It felt like it had been going on for hours and that my vocal chords were about to burst. With everything I got in me, I just wanted to escape this. I think I would have cried because of the severe pain, but I didn’t really have any control of my body besides the screams. Though I wasn’t sure I actually could stop, so was it in my control or not?

After Jake had placed me on the bed, I stopped fighting to keep my eyes open as I knew where I was and with who. I wished for him to just punch me so hard I would go out as a light, but I knew he wouldn’t do that even if I begged him. 

After that thought, it was like something changed. The agony took it down a notch, and the alternating cramps and stiffness slowly quieted down. I felt the control of my body movements return to me. It still hurt insanely, enough for me to keep screaming and twitching, still trying to escape it. But I could with an effort gather my thoughts, but not for too long at a time. 

When I opened my eyes, I got so shocked I almost shut up. I couldn’t believe my eyes. All the colors of everything almost dripped from the walls. It ran down in streams and floated out on the carpet in one large puddle. The texture was like wax melting. It was a disturbing sight. 

I could feel the perplexed expression on my face, and the uneasiness could be traced in my outbursts. Most of all I wanted to close my eyes, but I couldn’t stop staring at the bizarre scenario around me. The colors dripped, left the objects behind in gray nuances. It reminded me of the movie ‘House of Wax’ where the wax museum burns down in the end and everything melts. Except here the objects remained solid, and only the colors melted off. It all ended as an undefined color puddle on the floor. 

When all the colors had almost dripped to the floor, I looked at Jake, and even he was in gray nuances now. His expression was still as panicky as before. I closed my eyes and shook my head like you do when you think you are dreaming and when I opened my eyes I got even more disturbed. 

Everything was normal again. All the colors were where they should, and there was nothing on the floor. 

What the fuck? 

Though I could think more straight and coherent, the torture was still present and fried every last piece of me. Throbbing through my body. Then it took a turn for the worse and increased again. This time paralyzing my body completely, even my lungs. I couldn’t breathe. I tried gasping for air, but nothing happened. As a reflex, I tried to free myself, struggled against Jake’s hands, but it was useless. Black spots appeared in my vision, and I thought this was it, but then the invisible force paralyzing me loosened its grip and air filled my lungs. The relief was quickly replaced by a much sharper clawing in me, I closed my eyes and filled my lungs, ready to start screaming again. It felt like all my nerve endings were on fire. Like I was literally burning. 

When I opened my eyes again I saw flames, my body was actually on fire. I fought to get away from the flames. I looked at Jake, why wouldn’t he let me go so I could get away from it? Why wasn’t he putting it out? Why would he just let me burn like this? I tried to yell that I was on fire, but it just came out as incoherent cries. It felt like I was turning to charcoal all the way through to the bone. I had never experienced this level of pain before in my life. I just wanted to die! I tried to tell Jake that he should just kill me right here and now, but again I couldn’t form the words. I closed my eyes and prayed for it to stop. Just to go away and if it wouldn’t go away, I prayed that I would die of it. 

As I opened my eyes again, I shut up for a second. I wasn’t on fire anymore, but everything around me was. The bed underneath me, the walls around me, the ceiling above me, even Jake. It made him look like that man from Fantastic Four only much, much scarier. When I looked away from the terrifying Jake, I got a glimpse of my body surrounded by the fire. If I had really been on fire before I would have had blisters and my clothes would be burned, neither of those things were present. At that moment, I knew I was hallucinating, it didn’t make it less scary or calmed me in any way really because I didn’t know how long this was going to last, but it was long. I had been bitten and was now experiencing the side effects of vampire venom and could look forward to at least 24 hours of this nightmare. Though it already felt like that amount of time had passed. I had lost track of time, and I didn’t know how long I had left of this. This horrid pain and hallucinations. 

I was aware that I was still screaming, it was like my vocal chords were now a part of my autonomic nervous system, and I had no control over it. My body kept trying to fight Jake’s grip on me. Tried to flee from all this, it was a reflex. The fight or flight reflex, and as I was incapable of fighting, my body automatically tried to flee. 

Suddenly everything was normal, the fire had vanished. I let out a sigh of relief, probably only in my mind. The agony was present all the way, but I could better abstract from it, so it wasn’t all-consuming. I could think coherently. 

I had closed my eyes, but when I opened them, I froze in shock. A chilling cold crept into my lungs. A reaper floated horizontally four feet above me and stared down at me with its deep black eyes. It wasn’t like the ones on TV with the white mask and the scythe. It had the black cloak, but it was ripped, and torn, and was dripping with a thick black fluid, and it was waving in the wind, except there was no wind in here. And it looked like it wavered in slow motion, no it was actually more like it was in water, like the flow of the water made it wave in a slow unchangeable rhythm. The places where the cloak was torn I could see bones, not shiny white bones, but dirty with rotten flesh still attached and the face was like this too. It had a rattling breath and the eyes… unfathomable dark depths and you could just taste the despair in the air around it. 

My consciousness noticed that the pressure of Jake’s hands disappeared. And when they did, I instantly felt a traction in my body, like it pulled me towards the reaper. The icing cold had wrapped around my body and made me frozen into the core of my heart. I don’t know if I was moving or anything, but I felt paralyzed. 

Then a sharp, steady pressure laid around my chest and upper arms. It pulled me out of the freezing state the reaper had left me in, and I felt myself drop down onto the mattress again. Jake’s face came into my view, he blocked the sight of the reaper. I think he was saying something to me, but I couldn’t really hear it. He looked worried, I had never seen him so worried. I was thankful that he had blocked the view of the ghastly sight, but I leaned to the side to see past him and check if it was still there. It wasn’t. I wondered where it had gone but was relieved it had disappeared. I looked around to try to locate it. It was my hunter instinct, I needed to know where the threat was so I could eliminate it. My mind just forgot that I was incapable of fighting it. 

A screeching sound reached me. Something clawed on the windows when I looked they were dark. The windows were covered by something, but it was in motion. It looked like hundreds and hundreds of wings flapping and claws scratching against the glass. There was so many the light couldn’t penetrate and reach the windows. 

A loud bang made my head snap towards the door. I saw it shake on the hinges. Something tried to break down the door. I tried to move, but something was keeping me in place. I saw the door hinges give in a little at the next bang. Only a few more hits towards the door and whatever that was on the other side would be through. The creature behind the door growled like something I had never heard before. It snarled and sputtered, and I heard its claws dig into the wood. The creature threw itself at the door again, it almost gave in. It snorted and gave the door the final blow. The door got smashed in so hard it hit the wall across the room in two pieces, and then it stomped inside. It was so big it had to bow down to get inside. It was hunched, had long gray hair everywhere. It looked like a werewolf from a horror movie. With glittering red eyes and damp coming from its nose when it snorted. The teeth were big and pointy, and its claws so sharp I had never seen anything like it. It opened its mouth and let out a terrorizing howl. 

I screamed, or had I been doing that all along? 

It ran towards me, I closed my eyes and braced for impact… but it never came. Slowly I opened my eyes. The flapping and clawing against the windows were gone. I looked around. Everything was normal again. And the werewolf-like creature was gone too. I looked at the door. It was intact, and back in its place. 

What the hell was going on? Like if the pain itself wasn’t enough. I couldn’t stand it anymore. It now increased again. It felt like I was being skinned alive and burned at the same time. I fought against whatever was holding me down. It kept increasing until I thought I would die of it. I wanted to die and make it go away.

Why didn’t I die? Why wouldn’t someone kill me so this could come to an end? Couldn’t someone see I was in horrific agony? End this! Kill me! Please! Would someone just kill me! 

I actually thought someone had heard my prayer. Everything disappeared and turned dark. I sighed in relief. But something was wrong. I could open my eyes and stare up at the ceiling. Immediately I got scared and anxious. As I looked around, I saw why the pain had subsided. In the corners lurked a dark green smoke. It crept slowly and almost playfully forward. The closer it came, the more I realized it was a toxic gas. 

I tried to move, but it was like my body had died. It could sense and feel everything, but I couldn’t move. Couldn’t control it. I could only lie here helplessly and wait for the dark green toxic gas to reach me.

It moved closer. It was more like it evolved and created more gas as it moved. It closed in and then shot up on me like an arrow. It playfully moved in front of me before it wrapped around me. I felt it burn through me, leaving every cell poisoned behind it. I couldn’t breathe. Just felt how the poisonous gas dried the oxygen out of my body and out of the air around me. I tried to take a deep breath, but my lungs didn’t get the relief of fresh air it needed.

A howl so horror-stricken that it made the blood run cold in my veins filled the air around me. It was like the howl controlled the poisonous gas. Slowly it retreated from my lungs, out my mouth, and saw it shrink back to the corners it came from to then disappear completely. Finally, I could breathe again. After gasping for air, I closed my eyes for a moment. I was exhausted.

 _“Lullaby and goodnight,”_ Someone started to sing the Lullaby. The voice was female, and it sounded familiar. 

As I opened my eyes, I stiffened. There. Behind Jake stood… Me. The copy smiled down at me, but there was something unnatural about the smile... and the eyes… They reeked of insanity. Her head, or my head on her, was tilted. She continued singing, _“In your mind stars are bright,_  
May your pitiful dream,  
Be his screeching screams.  
Close your eyes now and fake,  
May these hours be waked,  
Till your heart's bright with haunt,  
When you wake with a taunt.  
Lullaby and who’s right?  
You'll be his ruin.  
He cannot protect you,  
And you'll break in his arms.” Her voice almost snarled to underline the ominous words and clawed in the air with her nails, while she smiled in a wicked way. 

All I wanted was to scream and run far away from her, but I felt unable to do either. It stuck in my throat, and almost choked me. 

She knelt down behind Jake and tickled the air surrounding his temple. A black substance emerged from her fingers and danced towards his temple and into his head. It wasn’t smoke nor liquid. The tail of the substance disappeared into his head, and his eyes took a black hue. Both his hands wrapped around my throat, tightened their grip, and closed my airways. 

I couldn’t fight him because my arms were tied up, I could only lie and gasp for air while I saw his eyes grew colder and harder. The anger infiltrated his sharp features in a way that made him look terrifying, unnatural, and inhumane. 

Right, when I thought I couldn’t go without air any longer, his grip loosened, and I could breathe again. He put his arms underneath my body. I opened my eyes just in time to see him lift up a transparent copy of me from the bed. The other one was gone, replaced by the transparent copy. He carried her a step away from the bed and put her down. She looked like she had been injured in a fight or an accident. Her hair looked darker because it was filled with half stiffened blood. Her face had stains of blood and a huge gash on her eyebrow and cheekbone. She looked… malnourished too. Her face was sunken in, and she had black circles under her eyes. The clothes she was wearing were ripped and stained too like her face and hair. Several places it looked like shards of glass had cut through the fabric and into the skin. She had a bitter smell of darkness and desperation filling the air around her. And her eyes radiated with anxiety and flickered nervously around. Why was she looking like that? What had happened to her? 

“What caused these wounds?” I asked her. I didn’t know if I actually spoke the words out loud or just thought them. I didn’t notice as I was hypnotized by the scenario in front of me. 

She twitched of fear by the sound of my voice and looked down at herself. “They’re battle wounds,” She said with a distant voice and looked straight ahead with empty eyes. Like she wasn’t seeing the room in front of her, but something in her mind. Like a memory. 

“Who’re you battling?” 

“Myself.” She whispered in a terrified voice, like she was looking death in the eyes, and started pulling her hair. 

“Why?” What could have caused this? I was confused. 

“Because of _him_.” She whispered, her voice breaking up in terror, and her eyes flickered towards Jake. She braced for a hit of some sort that never came, and then frantically looked around in the room. Trying to locate something or someone. 

“What did he do?” I asked. 

Her eyes locked on me and then her expression changed from terrified and frantic to cold and wicked faster than a whiplash. “He broke me!” She growled. Her face looked like a monstrous mask. A dark hue was invading her eyes and a dark spark glowed from the tip of her fingers. “Do you know how I feel? What it’s like?” She tilted her head and moved closer. Placed her hand a few inches above me, right above my chest. Slowly she closed her hand and twisted it around while shaking like it had some sort of resistance. 

I felt something close slowly inside my chest, around my heart. At first, it prohibited the full extension of the heart walls. Then made it work harder to get enough blood around in my system. And at last… felt how the hand suffocated every living beat out of it. How it struggled to keep moving. To keep the life in my body, but I felt it wither away for every struggling beat. My heart felt the last surge of energy before it gave one unsteady beat and then stopped… 

When I opened my eyes, I saw the wounded me leaning over me, holding my heart in her hand. It dripped with the last drops of blood that would ever touch it. 

“That’s how I feel. Heartbreakingly, right?” She looked at my heart with disgust. Now where it was broken, it had become ugly. A repulsive object, which possessed no beauty. It was nauseating. 

“He will be the end of you. And you, the end of him.” She tossed my heart to the side like it was trash and looked down at me. It felt like my greatest fear stared right back at me. 

She started singing like the other me had done with a cheerless smile. It was another lullaby. _“Twinkle, twinkle little heart,_  
Oh, I wonder where you’re at.  
Up above that broken world,  
Like a shard in the soul.  
When the blazing love is gone.  
When it nothing shines upon.  
Then you’ll show your crazy light,  
Twinkle, twinkle all the night.” And then she struck in a screaming laughter. 

Suddenly her voice died, and she looked around like something had spooked her. She grew more anxious as time passed by and then, in the end, she crouched like she hid herself and vaporized. 

Something had scared her. I couldn’t take anymore. It felt like my mind had been in a bullfight, but only my mind. I didn’t want to meet the monster that had scared the wicked ghost of myself away. I was scared of what could send her running. 

A frozen rattling breath filled the room. The temperature sank, and I could see my own breath. A tall black, crouching creature stepped out of the shadows. It started hissing and lashed its crippled black claws out at me. The hood of the cloak fell back a few inches and revealed a pair of glowing red eyes. 

At a slow pace, it came closer. When it reached the foot of the bed, it puffed itself up in a more threatening posture and opened its mouth with a piercing roar while it stared at me. 

I was so terrified I couldn’t move, I couldn’t breathe. After a few moments, I managed to squeeze my eyes shut. I just wanted to get away from it. 

Its roars continued endlessly into the dark night. It cut through the bone marrow and made ice flood my veins. It felt like the creature continued its high-pitched roaring for a long time. Maybe several minutes. Or several hours. I didn’t know. 

At last, something came and dragged me into unconsciousness…


End file.
